The use of systems for mounting articles such as consoles in vehicles has been known for many years. In many systems, the articles or consoles are fixed in a single location and may include instruments, gauges, storage compartments, cup holders, as well as functional devices such as the gear shift lever, the parking brake actuator, side window adjusters, etc. It is also known that a variety of lids or covers may be used with consoles to conceal items such as coins, CD's, tapes, and other personal items used by the driver or vehicle occupants. Covers for such compartments are usually pivoted along one edge so that they may be opened to provide access and closed to provide either an armrest or other functionality. It is also known that storage devices may be located in instrument panels, including, for example, cigarette ashtrays, cup or can holders, etc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,088 issued Mar. 20, 2001, to Fernandez et al., and entitled “Sliding Console System”, a system is described which includes a track to provide longitudinal movement for a console body within a vehicle. The illustrated embodiment also shows multiple console bodies which can each be adjusted independently of one another. The consoles may have power provided by an electric cable or sliding contact with the track so that one or more electrical devices can be contained in the consoles. The electrical functionality includes such features as controls for entertainment systems, climate control, seat adjustment, mirror adjustment, vehicle lighting, rear window defroster switches, as well as for use of such devices as radios, telephones, or computer power ports. The disclosure of the patent indicates that the console functionality may be used by the rear row seat occupants, as well as by the front row occupants, however, there is no suggestion in the patent of having a concealed positioning device or the capability to provide multiple articles for use with the track.
Another system involving fore and aft movement of a vehicle component is shown in U.S. Published patent application 2001/0030440 A1, published Oct. 18, 2001. The “Vehicle Seat Assembly” includes a fixed center console between the front seats and a translatable center seat which moves from a rearward position in which it is aligned with the second row seats to a forward position in which it is located more closely to the front seats. In the preferred embodiment of this patent, the center seat includes a child safety seat mounted thereon.
A variety of other translatable console systems are known in the art. For example, Belsky et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,409 issued Dec. 5, 1967 for “Sliding Console” discloses a console that rides along the top of a raised floor portion and can be moved fore and aft. The device disclosed in this patent also includes an air passage to assist in moving air from in front of the console to the vehicle environment behind it.
A console box that can move forwardly and rearwardly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,084 issued to Okozaki et al. on Sep. 14, 1999 for “Seat Structure for a Vehicle.” The console forms a portion of a rear seat and includes a cavity and a portion which folds down to form an armrest. A carriage including rollers facilitates console movement.
Another console which includes a translatable portion is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,729, issued to Heesch on Aug. 11, 1987 for “Retractable Console for an Automotive Vehicle”. In this device, a screw drive moves the portion so that the device can function as a passenger seat or a storage console.
Boulay et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,522 issued on Nov. 28, 2000 for “Vehicle” shows and describes a console which may be placed in various longitudinal locations on a ventilation shaft extending down the center axis of a vehicle. In addition to providing center console functionality of the type described above, the console assists in controlling cockpit air conditioning.
Krafeik in U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,261, issued Jul. 24, 2001 for “Vehicle Console” discloses a fore and aft translatable dual purpose console. When opened, anchorage rods for securing child seats are presented for use. The area beneath the open top can hold a variety of articles.
DeAngelis et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,529 issued Oct. 24, 200 for “Multi-Position Sliding Center Console”, shows a carriage mounted console that can be moved fore and aft from between a front row of seats to a rearward location. A track extending below the console includes slots, and the console is moved or locked into position by manipulation of a latch.
Yet another sliding console is shown in Japanese Patent No. 62-194953. This device is similar to some of the aforementioned consoles and allows for the console to slide under the front instrument panel by fixing a guide rail between the cabin front and a position between the seats. In addition, the gear shift lever is separately slidable along the same rails to allow optimum functioning at the side of the front seat, while maintaining a compact construction when the shift lever and the console are stored, one within the other.
While the general concept of console movement is addressed in the above patent art, generally ignored is the concealment of a positioning mechanism to reduce the introduction of contaminants and other foreign material that may otherwise interfere with the movement of the article, and to conceal pinch-points that may be created by the interface of moving or engaging parts. Also generally ignored is the removability of the console and the ability to interchange the console with other consumer oriented articles useful in connection with a vehicle interior. Also generally ignored is the ability to move the console or article to a position beneath or nested with an instrument panel within the vehicle.
For example, it would be advantageous to configure a positioning system for an article in a manner that minimizes introduction of contaminants and other foreign materials commonly found in vehicle interiors to improve the functionality of the positioning system. It would also be advantageous to provide an article attachment system with a positioning system for placing the article in one of a plurality of incremental positions in a manner that conceals engageable components that may create pinch-points or hazards to a user. It would be further advantageous to provide an article attachment system having a positioning system adapted to self-engage in the event that is misaligned by a user. It would be further advantageous to provide an article attachment system where the article may be removed from the vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide an article attachment system capable of receiving other consumer-oriented articles useful with a vehicle interior that are adapted to engage the positioning system. It would also be advantageous to provide an article attachment system capable of sliding an article to a position beneath or nested with an instrument panel in a vehicle. It would also be advantageous to provide an article attachment system having an integral lighting system for improved night time illumination. It would also be advantageous to provide an article attachment system with a sensor indicating when the article is not secured within the vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an article attachment system having these or other advantageous features.